Wolf's Den
by OutSquash13
Summary: Warning! Pure smut with dark themes. Read at own risk!


Ruby looked forward as she watched her brother walking into her small den, the wolf's hide almost touching the roof of the small cavern which she called home.

"Look, I know that I probably smell really good right now, but I want to be left alone, okay?" The younger girl said as she watched the wolf huff at her statement and lay down next to her, the wolf's head resting on her crossed legs.

"Thank you. If I change my mind, I'll tell you." Ruby said to the wolf as she rubbed it's ears, the wolf pushing himself into Ruby's touch.

"Could you get off me for a moment? My back is really sore." Ruby said, the wolf huffing as he raised his snout to the top of Ruby's head as she repositioned herself. The wolf began sniffing the top of Ruby's head, the young girl shivering at the action.

"J-T, you better no-" Ruby started saying, but had to stop her sentence to resist a moan coming from her mouth. The wolf, known as J-T, had started to lick at the top of her head, his rough tongue going over Ruby's own wolf-like ears.

"Why must you keep doing that?" Ruby moaned as her brother finished licking her ears, a painful amount of pleasure rising from the act. J-T did nothing but whine lowly as he laid his head back onto Ruby's lap, the girl hugging his head with her small arms.

"I love you." Ruby muttered as she kissed his head, J-T raising his head to lick her face.

"Shall we go to sleep and hope that your scent masks my heat?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she patted his stomach, her brother letting out a grumble in agreement.

"We gotta have hope, at least none of the others will rape me in my sleep with you sleeping on my lap." Ruby said as she yawned and hugged the wolf again. Ruby smiled as she rested her head against a small patch of leaves that she had gathered a long time ago, closing her eyes as she fell into slumber.

 _The wolf stalked through the undergrowth, it's stomach growling as he watched a weathered and old deer graze on grass._

 _"Wish I could just eat grass." The wolf all but muttered in it's head, wishing that it could be easier for him and his family. The wolf rolled his shoulders lightly, knowing that although the deer was old, the prey would still fight against the predator._

 _"Wait for the right moment." The wolf thought to himself, all but ready to pounce. But, it seemed that nature had other plans. The deer raised it's head at the snap of a twig, the deer looking for a moment before running off. He growled, hoping that whatever was careless enough to interrupt his hunt was bigger than the deer._

 _"What are you doing!" Shouted a voice, the wolf instantly knowing the voice as human._

 _"What we should do!" Shouted another voice, this one slightly higher than the first, the pitch hurting his ears lightly._

 _"I need to make sure that they aren't harming my family in any way." He thought to himself as he slowed trudged towards the voices. It was a rule, clear as day, that no animal should go near humans as long as they weren't harming any living creature. But, the rule got bent among wolves, seeing that they and to see and determine if what the humans were doing was dangerous to them or not._

 _"So what if it is different?" The first voice shouted, the wolf lowering himself to the ground as he looked at the two humans from inside a bush._

 _"Different? Different! You call this, 'Different'! This is a freak!" The second human shouted while they showed a small bundle of cloths._

 _"And what makes it a freak?" The first human said, the second pushing the first angrily._

 _"Both! The fact that it has both makes it worse!" The second shouted, the first looking at the second in shock. The first took the cloth bundle, opening it and nearly dropping it._

 _"Raven! That is your step-daughter!" The first shouted to the second, who was apparently Raven._

 _"She is no step-daughter of mine. Now get your head out of your ass Nick!" Raven shouted at the first, Nick._

 _"No! I will not stand for this!" Nick shouted as he put the cloth bundle down and tackled Raven._

 _"Human are... Disturbing." The wolf thought to himself as he watched the two humans get further and further away from what they had discarded, both to busy fighting. The wolf walked out of his hiding place and walked over to the cloth, using his teeth to gently open it._

 _"Ga!" He heard as he opened the bundle, a small human child in the cloth._

 _'Huh, it has animal heritage." The wolf thought to himself as he sniffed the small being, noticing the small wolf ears on it's head._

Ruby woke up quickly as her breath was lost, her chest heaving to get her breath back. Ruby continued breathing steadily for a minute before she calmed down, J-T looking at her from across the small den.

"I-I had a dream about." Ruby started, her hands beginning to shake as she looked at her brother.

"About how I was left." Ruby started again, J-T leaning forward and licking away her tears. Ruby finally broke and hugged the wolf as she began to cry. After a minute of crying, Ruby began to stop crying and let go of her brother, the wolf licking any remaining tears away.

'G-Go, I want to be alone." Ruby muttered as she scratched J-T behind the ears, the wolf licking at hers again before he left the den.

"Well, at least I am excited." Ruby sighed as she looked down at the small amount of cloths that had had found, the different cloths wrapped around her. She smiled slightly when she saw that there was a growing bulge in her cloths.

"I guess that this is the second reason I was left." Ruby muttered to herself sadly as she took off the cloths, her penis springing out of it's confinements. Ruby reached forward and wrapped her hand around her cock, the girl moaning due to the feeling. Ruby began to run her hand up and down the length of herself, the girl enjoying the feeling that were controlling her body.

"Ahh." Ruby moaned as she slithered her other hand over her vagina, the hand rubbing against the opening lightly. Ruby continued to rub faster and faster as she thought of herself being hurt. Badly. She imagined herself getting bit by her father's enemies. She imagined herself getting pushed to the ground by a horny bear as it fucked her in the ass, the bear tearing her open with each push.

"Fuck!" Ruby moaned as she pushed a finger inside of herself, her hands staying at the same speeds. Ruby imagined herself getting hung up by a group of mischievous monkeys as they threw stones and branches at her. Ruby moaned again as she entered a second finger into herself, her speed picking up.

"Fuck!" Ruby moaned as she imagined herself getting raped by one of her brothers during the night, the wolf having walked in and started fucking her in the ass. Ruby continued to moan as her cock shot her hot and stick cum out and up into the air, the goo landing back onto the floor and herself. At the same time her hand was flushed with her own juices, her vagina having came as fast and as hard as her cock had. Ruby lay in the spot as she collapsed, barely having the strength to bring her hand to her mouth to lick herself clean.


End file.
